custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Frostelus
The Frostelus were a breed of intelligent Rahi known to be especially territorial. History The Frostelus species were originally created by Makuta Icarax, using viruses and Liquid Protodermis, intended to be one of the Rahi species inhabiting the Matoran Universe. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Frostelus revealed themselves to be an especially ill-tempered breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to arctic ecosystems around the Great Spirit Robot and establishing themselves as highly territorial natural enemies of the Zyglak. Although the species began to establish itself within the various coastal biomes of the southern Matoran Universe, the Frostelus population remained somewhat sparse, generally thriving in large packs and camouflaged in icebergs. Roughly 7,000 years ago, the Toa Fortress housing the Makoki Stone was notably raided in a spontaneous attack by a tribe of Frostelus, which coincided with two Skakdi thieves pillaging the structure for its contents. As this specific fortification had historically served as the headquarters and training grounds for thousands of Toa over the years, its loss was a staggering blow felt by Toa across the Matoran Universe. Mindful of the species' long-established resentment towards Toa combined with their destructive potential, The Shadowed One attempted to recruit a tribe of Frostelus into the ranks of the Dark Hunters shortly after this incident. Sending "Subterranean" to negotiate a formal alliance, the Frostelus ultimately proved uncooperative. Approximately 1,001 years after the Great Cataclysm, an iceberg containing a tribe of Frostelus was known to have reached the Silver Sea around Metru Nui. Landing in Ko-Metru, the tribe was known to have been driven off by Toa Takanuva Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the Matoran Universe's entire Frostelus population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world. It is assumed that the species here returned to its natural habitat in the arctic poles of the planet, far removed from the Matoran and Agori populace. Abilities and Traits Abundant in the arctic regions of the Matoran Universe, Frostelus characteristically thrive amidst icebergs, able to withstand extreme temperatures. As the dominant predators on the handful of islands they inhabit, the species has been known to sustain itself on a diet consisting largely of Ice Bats and Ruki. Closely related to the Rock Raptor, Frostelus are housed within a fully mechanical exoskeleton, with their organic composition virtually inseparable from a metallic casing. Clad in blue and brown armor, Frostelus possess two legs and four arms, two of which end in bladed appendages. Equipped with Rhotuka capabilities and heightened intelligence, Frostelus have been known to have unique Rhotuka powers, which often involve snaring or freezing pray. For centuries academic circles have argued that the Rahi classification was misapplied on Frostelus, which had been known to teach, learn, scheme, and grieve. When hunting, Frostelus rely on camouflage and patience, often traveling in swarms and laying in wait for passing prey. Fiercely protective of their domain, the species have been known to attack Toa over territorial disputes. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Exit Wound'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga - Mentioned'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' - Mentioned *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' - Mentioned *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned See Also *Frostelus Building Instructions Category:Rahi